


Fairground

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Does Not Understand, Fairground, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean trying to court Cas, only to end up having his heart stomped on because Cas is an adorable little angel who doesn't understand our ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairground

Dean held out the bouquet of flowers towards Castiel, smiling hopefully. Tilting his head, Castiel frowned, not sure exactly what Dean was doing.

“Why are you giving me flowers, Dean?” He asked, curiously. “It was my understanding that flowers were traditionally given to a woman?”

Dean’s face dropped and he stared at the floor, awkwardly. “Not always, Cas.” He mumbled. “Sometimes men can have flowers too.”

Castiel took the flowers, examining them, curiously. “I see. As an angel of the Lord, you realise I am neither?” He looked at Dean intensely before returning the flowers. “I cannot take them to Heaven with me, and carrying them around would not be practical. Perhaps it is best if you keep them, Dean.”

Realising that Castiel hadn't entirely grasped the point, Dean nodded, hoping to spare himself further embarrassment. “Yeah, uh, good idea.” He forced a smile. He waited until Castiel disappeared before dropping the flowers into the trash can, desolate, wondering what else he could do to get Castiel to recognise his interest.

Chocolate! Everyone liked chocolate. And it wasn’t like Castiel needed to take them anywhere. He could eat them whenever he came to visit, which had been quite often recently. He popped in two or three times a day, usually when Sam was out so that Dean wasn’t alone, which was quite thoughtful.

So when Castiel next popped by, Dean had a box of chocolates waiting for him. He grinned and handed them over to Castiel, who frowned.

“You seem very determined to give me trivial human objects. Flowers and now chocolates? What is your purpose in giving me these things?” He held out the box, completely bewildered.

Dean shrugged, smiling weakly. “I just figured that you might like them. I guess it is kind of a human thing, after all.”

Castiel nodded slowly. “I appreciate the thought, but I do not require food at this time. Thank you anyway. Perhaps Sam might like them.” He tilted his head, frowning. “I must go. I will return tomorrow.” He disappeared without another word.

Miserably, Dean tore open the box of chocolates and began eaten them. He’d be damned if he was going to give them to Sam, but there was no sense in letting them go to waste, either.

He was running out of ideas. How else was Dean supposed to express to Castiel that he was trying to court him? Maybe he should just skip the serenading and ask Cas on a date? Where could they go? There was a new fairground in town, maybe they could go there? Dean considered the possibilities, winning Castiel a stuffed animal, dragging him onto a rollercoaster and possibly clutching his hand when Castiel got scared… that seemed reasonable enough. Dean lay down on his bed and drifted off to sleep, his plan set.

When Castiel hadn't appeared by lunchtime, Dean frowned, and decided to pray. Castiel always came when he called, after all.

“Uh, Castiel? If you’re not busy, would you mind getting your feathery ass down here?” He called, hesitantly.

The angel immediately appeared in front of him, the familiar sound of rustling feathers accompanying him. “What is it, Dean?” He asked, concerned. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine.” Dean reassured him quickly. “I just wondered if you wanted to come to this fair with me? Sam is at the library, researching, and I’m bored.” He added a little pout for good measure.

Castiel agreed, uncertainly, not seeing how he could be of any assistance, but if Dean just wanted company, he would provide it.

Dean found that going to the fair with Castiel was an interesting experience. They went on the ghost train first, and Dean laughed long and hard as Castiel was totally perplexed at the lack of accuracy. After what they saw most days, the ghost train was child’s play. Next, Dean bought them both a burger, which earned him a huge smiled from the angel, a smile that made Dean’s insides melt.

It fell apart when Castiel spotted the huge rollercoaster. “What is _that_?” He breathed, in amazement.

“That’s a rollercoaster. You ride it to give you a thrill. We can go on it later if you want, but it’s not a good idea when you've just had a burger, Cas, it can make you sick.” Dean explained.

Castiel looked affronted. “I am an angel of the Lord.” He snapped. “I will not be rendered ill by any mere human contraption.”

Dean shrugged, hurt. “Fine then, but I _am_ a mere human, and I will get sick, so I’ll just wait here. Go on.” He waved Castiel towards the rollercoaster.

Castiel looked like he regretted his words for a moment, but turned away and headed for the rollercoaster. Dean stood at the boundaries, watching Castiel get in line. An attractive woman who also seemed to be on her own turned around and smiled at him, and they started talking. Dean froze, watching the woman flip her hair at Castiel, laughing and joking. It made Dean feel sick. Surely Castiel wouldn’t be flirting when they were on a date?

Except he hadn’t really been clear that it was a date, had he? He’d just asked the angel to come with him to the fair. Castiel hadn’t understood his first two attempts at expressing his interest, he probably just figured that Dean had wanted company. Now it appeared that Dean had missed his chance at letting Castiel know how he felt. He turned away, his chest heavy, walking away. If Cas wanted to flirt, Dean wouldn’t get in the way, but he couldn’t stand there and watch it.

He felt overwhelmed with misery as he made his way back to the burger stall. He was pretty sure that there’d be no beer here, so he settled for a soda, settling at the table, his head bowed.

“Dean? What is wrong?” Castiel laid a hand on his shoulder, concerned.

Dean shrugged. “Nothing, Cas.” He replied gruffly. “Shouldn't you be on the rollercoaster with your new friend?”

Castiel tilted his head. “I sensed your sadness.” He admitted, softly. “I came to see if you needed me.”

Shaking his head, Dean couldn’t bring himself to meet Castiel’s gaze. “I’m fine. Really. You shouldn't keep a lady waiting you know, not if you want to impress her.” He said flatly.

“But I thought…” Castiel whispered. “Dean, did I misunderstand the reason you asked me here? This is not a date?”

Dean’s head snapped up, instantly. “I thought you hadn't realised it was a date.” He replied, astonished. “That’s why you were flirting with that chick in the line for the ride?”

Castiel’s eyes widened and he sank down on the chair next to Dean. “I was not flirting.” He spoke slowly. “The woman in question had spotted us earlier and commented that we were a cute couple. I corrected her, informing her of your disinterest in me and she told me that I was mistaken. We were discussing your recent odd behaviour. Why did you not inform me that the flowers and chocolates were a human way of expressing interest?”

Dean shrugged, feeling a flicker of hope. “I was embarrassed. This isn't my usual way of doing things.” He mumbled. “So that woman told you that this was a date?”

Castiel shook her head. “No. She explained the significance of the flowers and the chocolate. I surmised that you considered this to be a date myself. It does make for a rather interesting date.” He considered. “But you seem to be forgetting one important thing.”

Dean frowned. “What’s that?”

“You haven’t kissed me yet.” Castiel pointed out.

With a smile, Dean grabbed the collar of Castiel’s trenchcoat and proceeded to correct his apparent oversight, lowering his mouth to Castiel’s and kissing him firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)


End file.
